Angels don't belong in  hell
by Nicolehalescuito
Summary: R and Em fic, revolving around the foundation of their wild, crazy and rollercoaster like romance.


**Title: Angels don't belong in hell**

**Summary: An R and Em fic, revolving around the foundation of their wild, crazy and rollercoaster like romance.**

**Official disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, the saga or anything related to Twilight.**

**Rosalie's point of view**

I stared down at the stranger who was lying on the bed before me. He was beautiful, for a human male. He was ashen, and his jaw locked tightly, probably because he was in a tremendous amount of pain now. Sweat trickled down is forehead as he writhed on the bed. Seeing him in so much pain, was it worth it? Why was I dooming another to this miserable existence of mine, simply for my selfish desires? What was the reason for what I had done?

The answer was that I simply didn't know. As soon as I had saw his terrified yet innocent and child-like face, his hazel brown eyes pleading out to me, and those dark curls, I had immediately thought of Henry, Vera's son. And suddenly I knew I must save that stranger, whoever he was. I didn't think of the consequences at that time, the fact I was still wary against men, the fact that he would have been happier dead, the fact that he might not want to spend the rest of his eternity with a person, no, a monster like me. Instead, I had come up menacingly behind the bear, who struck another blow against the boy, causing him to groan in pain. The bear wheeled around as it sensed me approaching, and I growled and took a step towards it. It ran off into the forest as I kneeled next to the stranger, careful not to breathe in the scent of his blood for if I did, I knew I would have lost it right there and then. I scooped up the stranger, making sure not to move him much, for even the slightest movements could have shattered his already fragile bones, and the grim reaper would have him in its bony hands sooner. The stranger was still half conscious as he gazed up at me, his eyes widening in shock. His lips moved, though I couldn't catch what he said, and he drifted off to a state of unconsciousness.

As I sprinted home, it was like a race against time for me. Every second, a little of his life trickled away and his pulse got weaker. As I neared the house, Edward was already standing outside, waiting for me.

"Carlisle won't save him, you know." Edward stated, leaning against a tree.

"Just let me through!" I hissed. Edward was wasting the little time the stranger had left.

Edward shook his head but didn't do anything to stop me as I ran into the house. Carlisle was in his office as I barged in.

"Ros-"

"Carlisle, you have to save him!"

"I… I am sorry, but I can't! First of all, he is too badly injured, the venom might not spread fast enough…"

"That's a risk I am willing to take!"

Carlisle stared at me sadly, as I placed the human down gently on the couch in his office.

"Do it!"

"Rosalie…"

"Carlisle, don't you want me to be happy? I know you created me for Edward, in hopes that we would be soul mates, but I am trying to tell you now, this man is my soul mate!" I yelled, "And if you won't save him, I don't want to live anymore!"

Pain flickered across Carlisle's face and he sighed, before bending down to administer the bite.

The stranger's body jerked upward, and he gasped in pain as Carlisle sank his fangs into the strangers exposed neck. The way Carlisle did it, you would have thought he was kissing the stranger, and he managed to pull away without much difficulty. He made it look easy, and at that time I marveled at his self control. The wonderful aroma of blood reached me and I felt my body tense. Carlisle noticed, and beckoned me to leave the room, saying that the stranger was going to be fine.

I went out and sat into the living room. A few minutes passed, and yet it felt like centuries. Esme peered at me worriedly from her garden as I sat on the white leather couch, motionless. A thousand things were going through my mind; what if the stranger didn't make it? Did I really mean it when I told Carlisle that this man was my soul mate? That I couldn't live without him? At that point of time, I had only used it to force Carlisle to save the man, but was what I said was it true? I don't know what emotion I felt when I had saw him, but there was definitely _something_.

But even if I did truly love him, would he love someone like me?

A cold blooded killer?

A person who cursed him to eternal damination?

Carlisle walked in just as my thoughts were about to consume me.

"Well? How is he?" I was on my feet in seconds, and started to ask him non-stop questions.

"He is fine, Rosalie. The venom has entered his blood stream successfully and he should become one of us in about two days." Carlisle said wearily, with traces of regret in his voice. Carlisle would never have condemned a person to a life like ours just because he wanted to.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I flung my arms around him. I didn't tell him of the nagging doubts a t the back of my mind, wanting to show myself as grateful to him.

"Anything for you, Rosalie." He said, patting me awkwardly. Even though Edward was obviously their favorite child, they still loved me like I was their own daughter, and in turn I tried to show them that I treated them as parents .Though of course, it was hard. Especially with Carlisle, for I had to fight past the hatred I had for the person who caused me to become _like this. _I would rather have died. But I knew that this was because Carlisle was so c\kind that he couldn't bear to see me suffering the night I "died" and he changed me. It wasn't really his fault. I just did the same thing didn't I? And it was hard for me to show him affection. After what happened with Royce, I had grown really wary with guys, and my body with stiffen whenever they came near.

How would I react to the stranger then?

It has now been two days since that happened and the stranger was going to wake soon. I knew it. His heart was getting weaker and weaker, on its last few beats and he had stopped thrashing, and just exhaled and inhaled in quick, short breaths.

_Thud! Thud! THUD!_

His heart gave a shudder before it suddenly stopped.

And he opened his eyes.


End file.
